BroodWar Ep 5
'BroodWar Ep 5 '''is the fifth episode in the second season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the eighty-first episode overall. Plot The episode begins with marine on top of the cliff mocking a dragoon below who repeatedly misses phase disruptor shots. Meanwhile on the terran expansion base, a group of SCVs are harvesting minerals, while a new group of SCVs from command center are idle. A protoss shuttle flies in and spits out a reaver with its "mouth", drawing the attention of all terran units. The terran units scream in panic and run around, including a firebat who waves his flamethrower around The reaver spits out a charged scarab bomb from its mouth, and the bomb creates a massive explosion, killing the idle SCVs. Four marines, including Sgt. Patches, take cover in a bunker, leaving a "No Vacancy" sign at the window. Other four marines knock the bunker in attempt to get inside, but are taken down by another scarab bomb which also destroys the bunker. Patches makes a run for it, while a third scarab launches toward three marines (two marines are grabbing each other and shivering while the third is using a toilet). Ghost attempts to fight back but is hit by a scarab. A group of few marines and SCV's hopelessly stick together in fear, but reaver unleashes a fifth and final scarab at them. The scarab explodes at the exact moment one of them screams. The explosion is of an extremely exaggerated size, with its explosion visible from space and even the outside of the Milky Way Galaxy. Sgt. Patches survives the blast with ripped and burnt suit. He screams on the ground while the reaver is producing a new scarab. Even scared of the reaver's smile, he crawls away behind the mineral field. The reaver spits a scarab bomb out of its mouth and tongue, letting it track down the marine. Fortunately, due to poor pathfinding logic, the scarab cannot find the shortest path around the mineral line and harmlessly pops. Sgt. Patches stops shaking in relief and looks at the viewers. Characters * Marines * Sgt. Patches * Dragoon * SCVs * Shuttle (debut) * Reaver * Firebat * Ghost * Goliath (cameo) Trivia * This is the first major appearance of protoss reaver since its cameo in "A StarCrafts Carol", receiving a facial expression, nevertheless. ** Also, reaver makes itself the first protoss unit ever in StarCrafts ''series to have a regular facial expression other than psionic eyes. * This is the second time both dragoon and goliath are walking around aimlessly since the fourth season's first episode. * Sgt. Patches in orange team makes his appearance in this episode for the first time in fourth season since its announcement episode. * Most of scarab bomb explosions have a muted middle part due to excessive sound volume used. * At milisecond time before ghost appears, three marines in a destroyed bunker is shown before the scarab's explosion. * Unit quotations for ''StarCraft ''used: ** '''Marine: '"You wanna piece of me, boy?", "Commander", "Let's move" ** 'SCV: '"Report for duty" ** 'Ghost: '"Somebody call for an exterminator?" In-game References * The dragoon repeatedly missing the marine is a reference to a game mechanic in StarCraft: Brood War where units would miss roughly 66% of all attacks against units on higher ground. * The group of SCVs standing idly next to the command center instead of mining is a reference to newly trained workers in Brood War not beginning resource harvesting until explicitly ordered. * This episode shows that reavers were overwhelmingly overpowered protoss units due to their scarab bomb's massive splash damage in five shots. Cultural References * Scared marine getting carried by another marine is a reference to ''Scooby-Doo ''series who frightfully jumps onto Shaggy's arms and wraps him. * The exaggerated explosion size of the reaver's scarabs is a reference to movies directed by Michael Bay, which are known for their large explosions. Video Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episode Category:Terran Episodes